


i'll ask you to be true

by apollo_writes



Series: i just hope you know [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_writes/pseuds/apollo_writes
Summary: “If you’re seeing this video, then that means that I’m dead, or in pretty bad shape. Mr. Stark, I hope you never have to see this, but I’m filming this just in case. I want you to know that um, it’s not your fault.” All Tony could do was stare. Peter had to sit down and make this video, and there he was, telling Tony it’s not his fault.





	i'll ask you to be true

Tony stumbled into the lab. He had been awake for so long now. According to Friday, he had been awake for 84 hours. And yet, Tony just could not sleep. When he closed his eyes, Tony could see the faces of those he couldn’t save. Pepper, Peter, Strange, the Rogues, and half the population. All of them.

Figuring he might as well work, Tony pulled up his screens. Anything to keep his hands busy so they wouldn’t tremble, make some thing no one would use. But instead of pulling up the diagrams of the robot Tony was working on, Friday pulled up a video instead.

“Hi Mr. Stark.” Tony whipped around, staring at the screen. There he was, there was Peter, smiling back at him. Peter fidgeted around, clearly uncomfortable.

“If you’re seeing this video, then that means that I’m dead, or in pretty bad shape. Mr. Stark, I hope you never have to see this, but I’m filming this just in case. I want you to know that um, it’s not your fault.” All Tony could do was stare. Peter had to sit down and make this video, and there he was, telling Tony it’s not his fault.

“Whatever happened to me, I made that decision. I chose to put myself in danger. I choose to do that every day, in patrol. I’m sorry. But, I can’t be sorry about the people I’ve saved, the lives I’ve impacted. Uncle Ben told me that if you can, you must help others. After he died… I knew that I had to do something. Mr. Stark, you know how I feel. That’s why you’re Iron Man, aren’t you? You saw others who needed help, and you had to help.”

“But that’s not why I filmed this video. Mr. Stark, I want you to know that I love you.” At this, Tony let out a watery laugh.

“You changed my life. Actually, you saved my life, way before we had met. The Stark Expo, when the doombots had attacked. You flew up to me, when I was standing there in my mask and gauntlet. Do you remember, Mr. Stark?” God, of course Tony remembered. That little boy standing there, unafraid. Tony had blasted the doombots, said, “Nice work kid” and left it at that.

“You’ve given me a once in a lifetime opportunity. How many people can say they’ve worked personally with you? And even though I’ve never said it to you, you’re more to me than just my mentor, or my boss. You’re my family.” Peter was cut off by Tony shouting in the background- “Peter! Come on, this pizza won’t stay hot forever!”

“Coming Mr. Stark! Well, I guess I’m almost done. Um, I’ve left some stuff for you, ask Friday for it. The password is ILoveCaptainAmerica. Just kidding Mr. Stark, It’s IronDad4Ever. Bye Mr. Stark. Don’t miss me too much. Love you.” Peter waved at the camera, before turning his head. And the video ended.

Tony collapsed, his legs feeling weak under him. He let the tears fall, hot against his cheeks. How long was he sitting there? God, he didn’t know. He slept there that night, against the table with Peter’s face looking down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @apollo--writes for more content soon! are you enjoying this series so far? let me know in the comments. also, i will take prompts over on my tumblr, so please talk to me there! thanks everyone.


End file.
